Existing thermal interface materials, such as polymeric and elastomeric thermal interface materials can be used to transfer heat from electronic components. For example, electric components, such as memory, processors, radio, or the like can operate more effectively when heat generated by the electric component is transferred to a heat sink by way of the thermal interface material. The thermal interface material can be in contact with the electric component and the heatsink in order to transfer heat from the electric component to the heat sink. Some existing examples of these materials can have a thermal conductivity of about 4 W/m·k. Thermal interface materials can be compressible in some examples and in other examples, for instance solder, the thermal interface materials can be substantially incompressible. Solder can include higher thermal conductivity than polymeric and elastomeric thermal interface materials, making solder more suitable for applications where a greater amount of heat transfer is advantageous. In some examples, interface materials can be electrically conductive for making an electrical connection between an electric component (e.g., a semiconductor, circuit board, electronic package) and another device for transferring power or to provide grounding.